inormal
by megan24357
Summary: zero has a big secret which only she knows what happens when that secret threatens to break loose
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story and it probably has lodes of mistakes sorry * * ~**

Zero wasn't a normal girl she found out when she was 9 she always thought she was different but when she turned 9 she found out she was very different not just different inormal . One year after finding out who she was her dad wanted her out he said she was to much like her mother and she could survive all on her own so at the age of 10 zero found herself homeless with nowhere to live she decided not to go to school anymore she hated it people bullying her because of how she looked and teachers always asking questions like "why can't your parents come to parents evening" or "why is your uniform such a mess" all these questions she couldn't answer because if she did they would put her in a home and then at some point someones going to find out her secret so going to school as to risky

After a while she found out that her dad was right she could survive on her own after all when she transformed she became stronger she had great agility she felt more responsible and had very good instincts bu she still hated it she had to hide away away because of what her trance formation gave her . she had to hide away her long white tail and cat ears siting on the top of her head she normal always hid them away but one time she didn't most people thought it was a joke some even asked were she got the moving tail from she never went out without hiding them again it was to nights gangs of teens wold see her siting in a door way and would shout something like "whats a young and beautiful thing like you doing out all on her own"she would normally ignore these people but if it ever got to bad they would get what was coming to them.

she always wanted friends so she went to a boarding school called Pinkerton it didn't look as bad as her old school and getting in was easy the head teacher didn't ask questions he just said they was one rule no violence she made some friends but it was hard one boy decided her appearance was funny and how her white skin made her look like a vampire he soon regretted it though . zero never shard her secret with anyone not even her new friends even though he really wanted to it would be to dangerous as normal people wouldn't understand her world so it had to be her secret and hers only.


	2. Chapter 2

**i know this is a rubbish story but im board and i will make it longer this time**

_**zero's diary**_

_dear diary_

_ever since i came to Pinkerton it's been harder and harder trying to keep my secret secret i have found some problems with the plan of staying here i never thought about how im going to hide my tail like when i take a shower do sports or go swimming even though i hate water any way but this is a great school my friends haven't pestered me about my past even though they all told me there's i feel i would be ok if i told them my secret bur i don't want to want to ruin our friendship they will probably think im a weirdo if i tell them anyway it's better to leave things as they are._

_**vin**_

i see trixy walking towards me and newton with a confused look on her face "hey trix whats up" i say with a cool smile on my face "oh its nothing just i can't find zero any were" "oh i saw her walk int the woods not long ago" i say pointing behind me"well she needs to hurry up it s Macbeth's lesson next and we don't want to be late" newton buts in " it makes it sound like you like Macbeth lessons newton" "who would like Macbeth lessons no i just don't want a detention"he squeaks i laugh " you are right though we dont want to be late we have to go and find zero now " we all agreed and ran into the forest.

_**5 minits later**_

"were is she" i say looking around at the trees i hear a russul in the trees right above me trixy and newton seemed to have knotised it to as there looking up like me all i can see is a dark figuar siting on the top branch it looked like an animal but was shaped like a human all of a suddenly the figuar leaped out the tree landing in a sprinting stance and i saw the dark shadow run of into the distance "WHAT WAS THAT" i say still trying to figer out what just happened "i don't know but that thing didn't look human" trixy says "i know what your talking about trix but it is quite dark so we shouldn't jump to conclusions but i have got some pics to look at in HQ" said newton " mabey later newton we don't have time now we are going to be late for miss Macbeth's lesson" we run out the forest im worrying about zero still being in the forest till i see her lining up "phew" i say " we haven't gone in yet" we all line up behind zero who was in the back "where were you your really late your lucky Macbeth is to " zero says " where were we where were you we were looking for you everywhere" i say over dramatically " oh i was just walking around went to me room for a bit after walking around in the forest"she replied" well we have to tell you something in HQ after lesson " "wh- Miss Macbeth comes out the door to the classroom. Miss Macbeth's lesson was even more boring than usual today she is teaching maths and talking conpleat gobbledygook like usual i don't get how trixy and newton are so good at maths when their teacher is telling them lies. i can't concentrate because of what happend a picher of the figuer in the forest is still stuck in my head and i don't care what newton says it's not human.

**_ZERO_**

class ended sooner than i thought it would and we all ran up to HQ i hope we aren't coming up hear for what i think we are i was stupid to think that no one would see me in the forest at least it was dark they wouldn't be able to tell it's me but they still know that someone or something was in there we sit down on the beanbag chairs i wait for someone to speak but no one dose so i do " so what do you want""we want to show you these" trixy says as a group of pics flash on screen how did she get those i try to act like i don't know what they are " so what are they" i say " well we arent suer but we took these in the forest just before class "yer but do you know whet they are pics of" i say "well is you look at it closely this figuar docent look human " newton i look human anoth to you i say in my head trying to hide me anger "you ok zero" trix said " yer do you think its Macbeth " i say even though i know it isn't "well we aren't sure but we dont think so if Macbeth made a monster im pretty sure it would want to kill us not run away" i will want to kill you if you carry on calling me a monster i say in my head then vin speaks "weaver its with Macbeth or not i don't want it any were near this school i want it gone you never know what it could do to us a creacher like that"said vin pointing at the screen i have never bean so hurt by my friends in my hole life at Pinkerton.

**sorry for all the spelling mistackes wich they are a lot of i hope you can still read it**


	3. Chapter 3

_**vin**_

Zero didn't look so good last night maybe she is worried about that monster in the forest but zero would never be worried about something she could have been angry but at what i sure she has no reason to be angry i'l ask trix and newton they mite know whats wrong with her "nope sorry vin we were talking about it to she seemed really weird" said trix "year like she was angry or something" added newton "hm come to think of it she did seem to be a little angry about something but what""maybe we should go and see her to see if she is ok " i say walking of to where i see zero on the bench.

**_zero_**

i see vin walking towards me i saw him just before he came towards me he was talking to trix and newton about how weird i was acting last night it's not very nice of him to whisper about me on the other side of the playground well at least they were whispers of concern no one can keep any spoken secret from me not with these ears even hid under my earphones i can hear whats going on in the school wich i got to admit is annoying in a test all the small whispers are like times 50 and in the playground it could be anouth to deafen people lukly i can turn it off now and again not for long but long enuth to hear people vin has just got to the bench and was sitting down "what do you want vin"i say still annoyed about last nights coments not like they were aimed at me egzacly he didnt know who he was talking about or in his point of view what well at least i dont have to leave yet no one knows yet"we -well me trixy and newton thought you looked a bit worryed or angry last night and we wondered what was wrong " he had worried look on his face"you thought wrong " i say hopping he would back of but he didnt"are you sure zero you look pretty angry to me " i hate to do thi but he just wont stop going " shove of vin" i say staring him right in the eyes this time he dose back of he looks down at his shoes "sorry zero i was just asking" and he walkes of god he knows how to make people guilty but if he new that he was talking about me last night he would feel sorry to i hope or he would gust think i was a conpleat weirdo.

_**2 days**_**later**

im still using the pink pony on my shoulder as an excuse for trixy to help me have a shower on my own i always make sure that i pick the shower that she carnt see and iff she ever askes why i say it's because i feel auwquard when i know someone is watching me .trixy was tired she said that i would be able to get back to my room without anyone seeing and she went to bed i stay under the water for longer then i normly would when all of a sudden someone came in they screamed when they saw me the girl could only see me outline but it was enuff for then to see my tail and ears she ran out the showers "there'e a monster in the showers"she could have woke up the hole building with that scream i had to get out i climed through the miny sun roof in the corner of the room i clime onto the roof just in time to see mister souper runing to the building in his dressing gown i duck down i have to get to my room befor trixy gose to see wever in in there lukly i had a great balence as i jumped from window i found mine quikly lukly i leave it open for events like this i closed the window and ruffed up my hair pretending i was a sleep then trixy knocked onthe door "hey zero are you there " i open the door "was someone murderd or something that was a really loud scream"i say trying to pretend i was half a sleep" no its that monster we are trying to catch has been seen in the girls showers lucky you werent there when i came" "year lucky" i say i wonder if i look that bad with a tail and ears since everyone thinks im a monster when they see me well at least no one hasthound out is was actuly me who was there il be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**trixy**

i am pulling zero through the corridors trying to find the quickest way to the girls showers zero isn't tugging back but i can still tell she doesn't want to come i could see it in his face she is looking at me right in the eyes "zero you know that doesn't work on me and anyway we need to find out who or what this monster is so come on" i can see the anger in her face again i wonder whats wrong it could be that she hasn't had the chance to see the thing we are chancing yet or it could gust be that she is tired i don't know but she doesn't look happy we race to the girls showers were we see van leaning up to the wall with souper next to her.

**zero**

as we run around the corner i see van siting on the floor with MR souper next to her she was crying do i really look that bad in the dark trix turned to see my confused face "don't worry zero we will get who did this" year right i would never be worried about such a stubborn girl like that its bad anuth to be seen never mind being seen by her i turn to look way from trix and walk away from her calling me back.

**next morning **

i wake up still worried about what happend last night .van was the one who saw me last night and knowing her if she remembers anything she will say.i go and see trixy to ask her if van has said anything about what she saw "no she said she didn't remember what it looked like"she looked at my face "but don't worry mister souper said that she will probably remember soon if she saw anything" yer and that was ment to make me feel beter. a few hours lator we went in to see van she didn't seem so happy to see us as i expected we wernt her friends anyway she gave me an evil look then trixy diverts her atention "van we just came hear to ask some questions " ok" van said flicking her hair after a while of trixy asking unneeded questions she finaly got to the one we wanted to know the answer to "and do you know what it was in the showers last night""no in not sure"she gave me a look that i will never foget"but i know it wasnt normal" as soon as she was startind the other question i was already out the door " she new it was me i got to get out of hear" i say under my breath i hear trixy shouting a cross to me "where are you going zero" i hear her but i am going to fast for her to catch me i get in my room removing my earphones so that my cat ears are shown and slip on a small hoody and grab the bag witch was hiding under my bed and dart out the door brushing vins sholder as i go "zero were are you going " he shouts form the other sid of the coridoor "im sorry vin" i say as i run round the corrner . i run though the school gates chatching everyones eyes as i run away i never wanted to leave but i have to.

**oh my god chapter 4 alredy and i only started yesterday i have to much time on my hands**


	5. Chapter 5

**zero**

i thought being on the street s would be easy after all i had done it before but sleeping ruff after having sleeped on a mattress with a quilt and cushion the night before is a big change but i wasn't gonna go back as i said before it was to dangerous to stay in a school and i don't know why i thought pinkerton was gonna be any different at least i had good times there but still that just makes it harder to i came to pinkerton i hoped i would never leave this way leave my friends leave mr souper after all they helped me a lot but i bet they wouldn't if they new who i was i couldn't put myself through the inbaresment and now i never will.

**trixy**

mr souper is worred like hell he never saw zero run out the gates but we told him and after he checked wether she was still hanging around witch she was not he called the police to go and find her they were curious about her story how she got to pinkerton mr souper told them he didn't know anything they didn't look so inpressed but they still went on searching for her they said that she mite of been on the streets before but that didn't make us any less worried . she has already been gone a night and i miss her we all well most of us do burts making jokes about it like how vampire face had finally flew away but he knows if she ever new he said that he was dead that if she ever comes back i carnt hellp wondering were she went she had no reason to run she is never afraid or mayby she is maby her fears got over her yesterday i dont know but it was just to weird.

**1 week later**

zero hasn't turnd up yet and the police are getting restless she oviasly docent want to be found they say that she isn't even turning up on the register it hasn't got her family its like she has conpleatly disapeard and so has our creacher as it carnt be zero as i would have notised by now im guessing it is following her maybe that's why she ran of i talked to the remaning members of ink and we all agreed this was the most reasnoble anser we just can't find out why it would want to follow her.

**zero**

i still havent managed to find a place to live not like i ever thought i would any 's winter now and very cold its only five o'clock and already dark out im walking down a dark ally way and alredy starting to think it was a bad idea i have never been around this place and begining to feel lost then i hear it a small winper from the darkness it was a girl i could tell she was crying i walk round the corner and see her her hair the same coler as the night sky she looks up at me her eyes as blue as oceans much darker than was wearing a coat with the hood up only just showing her face she finaly spoke "who are you" she sounded scaird "im zero "i say neeling down to speak to her when i get the werdist feeling i felt it once before but never like this i looked at her tear stained face she looked back at me i guess she felt it to i wonder who she is "im Lilly" she said all of a sudden like she could read minds she smiled up at me "so why you out on your own on a night like this" i say only just figering out what i should have said she looked down at the floor like she didn't want to answer "it's ok if you don't want to tell me" she nodded and gave a weak smile. we spent a while together Lilly and me she never told me where she came from but it didn't mater as i know i wouldn't we shard many seakrets but i never shared one wich now i wish i did because it would have made last night allot easyer. we were walking down the abandoned road when a grope of men started walking towards us i stood at the front protecting Lilly if anything happend and it did "hey what you doing out hear" he said with a snarl he was drunk you could tell he was holding a bottle "back off" i said in an angry tone "ooh" they said in a sarcastic tone the stronger looking of them all started coming to wards us "i said back off" i say while gliding in the air towards him reveling my ears and tail and i knocked them all out turning round in shock wondering weather Lilly saw it she was standing there but not staring just smiling maybe she thought it was a joke but then she slowly removed her hood reveling two black ears she was like me no wonder i felt like that when i saw her and now im no longer hiding me seakret to her sadly it wasn't the same with my friends but maybe it could be different now.


	6. Chapter 6

**trixy**

zero is still gone and i believe she isn't coming back maybe she is scared maybe that thing has got her we can never be sure i try not to think all these bad things but i can't help it zero is gone and m sure that thing is after her vin is walking towards me he looked sad i wont ask whats wrong it would be stupid as we all are sad for the same reason "the police can't find her trix zero is gone and they can't find her" he looked as if he was going to cry "don't worry vin she will be ok " i say trying to counjer up hope but it was all false he looked no happier and it didn't help me ether im still as worred as ever.

**zero**

me and Lilly are having a great time together even with no where to live we still are having fun i really miss vin trix and newton i told Lillly about this andshe said maybe i should go and see them i see Lilly walking towards me she had just woke up and i was still laying on the ground "hey Lilly i have been thinking about what you said you know about going to see my friends" she nodded at me " well yer i thought maybe i will go and see them tell them why i left and then maybe they wont worry about me" she looked happy that i was going to do what she said "but" i say "im not staying there i will just tell them who i really am and then they wont be chasing down monsters that arnt there" she looks up at me and nodded s "i understand zero you want them to know and i would to" it took a while to figuar ou how we were going to get them to see us i never had anyone's number because we spent so much time together but lukly i rememberd trixys email from the day she wanted to leave pinkerton and Lilly had an idear the libary was open to everyone she said and that we could go on the conputers to email her so we did and now im coming to meet her.

**trixy**

We are so happy zero has emailed us and we are going to see her tonight to tell us something she said not to tell mr souper or the police so i guess she isn't coming to see us because she is coming back but maybe i can convinces her to we are trying to not look so hapy incase mr souper notices but it's to hard we are going to be so happy to see her again.

**zero**

we are all set for seeing my friends again tonight i hope trixy listens to my wishes because i will have to go back if mr souper is there we are both wearing hoodys that i packt so they can't see our ears till we show them and we are on our way now it is already getting dark so we are running when i see my friends in the distance i slow down if they notis how fast we run it may ruin it before we tell them i stop a few meaters away "hey guys" i say they all look at me "zero " they say runing up for a hug when they notice Lilly "who is this" trixy says confusedly "this is Lilly" i say back pulling Lilly out of the darkness "and is she why you left pinkerton" trixy says "no trix they is another reson "zero i have fogot to warn you you know that monster we are chasing its after you " i look back at Lilly and she nodded s "come on we got to get you inside in case it gets you"she says grabing my hand "no guys" trix lookes back at me and so dose every one else " i i i need to tell you something important" i put my head down "what zero" vin says simpathicly "you promise you wont hate me" i say and i look up to see there response "zero we would never hate you"trixy said holding my shoulder i step back and remove my hood and i pull out my tail "zero" they gasp "we never new were sorry" says trixy touching my ears "and you"she says looking at Lilly who removed her hood to "how?"newton says looking up at me "there is a whole other world out there" Lilly says behind me " i still don't get it why did you run away" trixy says looking at me "because she knows trix she rememberd it was me and she was gonna tell people it is to dangerous" i say looking back at her and then i look at vin "and i couldnt tell you who i was you talked about it like i was a monster like i would hurt you" vin looked up at me with sadness in his eyes "im sorry zero i didn't mean it" "yer and any way you can come back to pinkerton who is gonna belive van she will never convise anyone that your a monster with ears and a tail" i smile up at her and look back at Lilly "thats a good point and Lilly can come to right" "right"they say.

**1 week later**

mr souper was so hap to have me back and new not to ask Lilly any questions i said she was my sister and that i when to go and get her because my dad chooked her out he believed me and we have been having a great time in pinkerton Lilly has fit in perfectly and van isn't so happy that she decided to be friends with us and if Burt goes anywhere near her she is now about as good at defending herself as me so he wont go near her if his smart enouth wich he isn't because he is always picking fites with me and never learns but all togever life at pinkerton is pretty good and i never want to leave this place again.


End file.
